<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stellar by sperrywink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792407">Stellar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink'>sperrywink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shops, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Not Kurt Hummel Friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He vividly remembered the last time he had suffered through a conversation with Kurt and Chad, where conversation was really just a euphemism for standing there like a loser while they made-out. So with this crystal clear in his mind and his gaze tracking Kurt’s movements, he grabbed the arm of the closest guy and harshly whispered, “I need you to call me ‘babe’ and kiss me.”</i><br/> <br/>  <i>After a minuscule pause, the guy said, “Sure thing, killer.”</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stellar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as part of the Seblaine Valentine's Day Gift Exchange for <a href="http://cinnabeebon.tumblr.com">cinnabeebon</a> over on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine had just finished his coffee shop performance, was thanking everyone and moving through the crowd when he saw Kurt making a beeline for him. <i>Chad</i>, Kurt’s new boyfriend, was being towed behind him. He vividly remembered the last time he had suffered through a conversation with Kurt and Chad, where conversation was really just a euphemism for standing there like a loser while they made-out. So with this crystal clear in his mind and his gaze tracking Kurt’s movements, he grabbed the arm of the closest guy and harshly whispered, “I need you to call me ‘babe’ and kiss me.”</p><p>After a minuscule pause, the guy said, “Sure thing, killer.”</p><p>Blaine’s head whipped around so fast his neck cracked. Only one person called him that.</p><p>It really was Sebastian Smythe standing there in the crowd. Blaine’s mind ran wildly from one thought to another. Oh my god, could Blaine be any more of a dork? Could it be anyone worse than Sebastian? Could it be anyone better? Kurt was going to kill him, but it might be worth it. Sebastian was probably going to kiss him filthily, which was not what he had in mind, but might also be worth it. He hadn’t been kissed with passion in six months. God damn, he should get his act together and at least close his mouth.</p><p>Before that last thought could coalesce into action, Sebastian reached one hand up and slid his fingertips along Blaine’s cheek to tuck a strand of hair behind Blaine’s ear. He was staring intently into Blaine’s eyes, and Blaine’s thoughts died down to nothing as he stared back. Sebastian’s hand moved to cup the back of his head, while Sebastian’s other hand raised to hold the opposite side of his face and tilt his head for a better angle. He then pressed his lips firmly to Blaine’s but not filthily like Blaine had thought he would do. No, it was slow and drugging like maple syrup. Just press and release, press and release, until it dragged an unbidden moan from Blaine. Only then did Sebastian’s tongue slide into his mouth like it belonged there. </p><p>Blaine’s tongue was just engaging with Sebastian’s when he heard a loud voice from far away. Or what felt like far away. It was Kurt yelling, “Are you kidding me right now?”</p><p>As Sebastian retreated from the kiss, Blaine blinked his heavy eyes open to see him already staring at him. Sebastian didn’t let go of his face. He asked, “Okay, babe?”</p><p>Blaine nodded and finally stepped back, allowing Sebastian to drop his hands. Blaine turned to Kurt and, seeing the look of complete horror on his face, just began laughing, probably hysterically. He didn’t know how else to process what had just happened. Sebastian had remembered to call him babe when he was lucky to remember his name because it was, bar none, the best kiss of his life. The kind of kiss that left one weak at the knees and seeing stars and it had meant nothing except to get Kurt’s goat. On the other hand, no other kiss would get to Kurt like one from Sebastian. So mission accomplished?</p><p>Kurt hissed, “How could you let him touch you? You don’t know where he’s been!”</p><p>Letting his laughs fall away, but still, at a loss, Blaine just said, “Hi Kurt. Chad.”</p><p>Kurt’s whole body was shaking in his rage. Calm again, Blaine stared, kind of stunned. He knew Kurt’s reaction would be extreme, but he was really going over a cliff here. Kurt waved between Blaine and Sebastian. “You know something? I never thought you would stoop so low as to date Sebastian Smythe. I thought you agreed we would remain friends. This is not friendship, Blaine! You know what he’s done.”</p><p>Sebastian said, “Wow. Way to hold onto high school.”</p><p>“Shut up, meerkat!”</p><p>Blaine kind of agreed with Sebastian on this. High school was a decade ago, and the more distant it got, the more ridiculous it all seemed. But, not wanting them to get into it and not wanting to lie, considering how quickly this had gotten out of his control, Blaine put one hand on Sebastian’s chest to keep him quiet and hedged the truth by saying, “Who I’m kissing doesn’t affect our friendship, Kurt.”</p><p>“If you’re kissing Carbon-Copy Wall Street Waldo over there, it does matter! How could you think otherwise?”</p><p>One of the suits with Sebastian whispered, “Burn!” and Sebastian scoffed and whispered back, “As if some vulgar stockbroker could afford this suit. Not that someone who wears trousers with the drape pattern from Barbie’s Dream House would know anything about it.”</p><p>Blaine restrained himself from rolling his eyes and instead kept his gaze on Kurt. Kurt did roll his eyes at Sebastian’s words, but otherwise, he kept his angry look on Blaine. Kurt, who was waiting for an answer that Blaine didn’t have. Before, he would have absolutely said he wanted Kurt’s friendship, no matter what. Before the biting comments about Blaine’s everything. Before losing his apartment to Kurt. Before all his old McKinley friends except Sam chose Kurt over him. Before Chad with his hands on Kurt’s ass while Kurt giggled and shot Blaine triumphant looks. But it wasn’t ‘before’ now, and Blaine finally realized something. Almost in wonder, he said, “I can’t live my life for you, Kurt.”</p><p>“Oh, but you can live your life with <i>him</i>?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I just know whether I do or don’t will have nothing to do with you.”</p><p>A heartbreaking look came over Kurt’s face before it morphed into his usual hauteur. “I’ll never forgive you for this.”</p><p>And Blaine felt for Kurt; he really did. He also felt like his world had been thrown off-kilter. The nail that was Kurt’s callousness towards Blaine’s feelings regarding Chad was joined by the nail of Blaine’s defense of Sebastian, and it felt like a final good-bye. He said, “I know.”</p><p>Stiffening his spine, Kurt shot him one more scathing look and then dragged Chad back out through the crowd that had gathered. Chad looked over his shoulder to give Blaine one last disdainful look, and Blaine figured Chad hadn’t liked being used either.</p><p>Just loud enough for Blaine to hear, someone in the quieting crowd muttered, “I think you’re better off without him, dude.”</p><p>There were murmurs of agreement, and Blaine felt like a tool for playing out his relationship drama in front of his fans. Or what could be fans if he could build a following and didn’t look like a lovesick fool at every opportunity. </p><p>Sebastian put his hand over Blaine’s, which was when he realized it was still pressed to Sebastian’s chest. He turned towards Sebastian realizing he probably had his own look of heartbreaking loss on his face, because Sebastian just sighed loudly and said, “Come on, killer. I know a martini bar around the corner. You look like you need a drink.”</p><p>Blaine just nodded.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Once seated at a small, intimate table in the martini bar, Sebastian insisted on paying for the first round of drinks. Blaine ordered an appletini, while Sebastian ordered his dry. Once their drinks arrived, Sebastian unbuttoned the final button on his jacket and sighed as he sprawled back in his chair. He said, “So that was an unexpected twist to my evening. How about you?”</p><p>The corners of Blaine’s lips reluctantly lifted. Trust Sebastian to joke about his public disaster. Still, once Blaine thought about the whole night, he realized it was a long time coming. He and Kurt had been orbiting each other for the last decade, and although they kept coming together, they also kept being driven apart. He had always looked back with rose-colored glasses, but he guessed it was finally time to look back with clarity and see the good and the bad because the bad had never gone away.</p><p>And wow, that was much too deep to be thinking while sitting here with Sebastian. He asked, “So how are you?”</p><p>Sebastian raised an eyebrow but gamely said, “Well, I got to see an awesome performance at my favorite coffee shop and then had a stellar kiss, so my night is looking up. How are <i>you</i> doing?”</p><p>Blaine stopped for another second to look inside his heart because he had never been this calm after a fight with Kurt before. But there it was. His emotions were smooth as a lake surface in the early dawn. He said, “You know something? I’m actually okay. It was a long time coming, I guess.”</p><p>Sebastian said, “There you go. No more doom and gloom. I enjoyed your performance, as I mentioned.”</p><p>He asked Sebastian, “Do you live around here? I don’t often play the Upper East Side, and I haven’t seen you at any of my other performances.”</p><p>“Yeah, I live a couple of blocks away. But anyway, you should play up here more often. You were a big hit.”</p><p>“It’s a long haul from the Village, although my new job is in Midtown, so maybe it’ll be worth it more in the future.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? What are you doing these days?”</p><p>“I’m a music producer. Just got a permanent gig at Atlantic,” Blaine replied, unable to keep some of the pride out of his voice. It was a dream come true for him, and he had worked hard to get here. Internships and unpaid work made for some lean years.</p><p>“Congratulations! Although I can’t fathom why you’re behind the scenes.”</p><p>“I actually like having privacy. I can play local gigs around town to satisfy that part of me that craves performing and yet still make enough money to live in the city I love. Besides, I like helping people.”</p><p>With a wink, Sebastian said, “You always were a soft touch, but since that worked in my favor, I’m just going to say it might not be what I expected, but I’m happy for you.”</p><p>Beaming at him, Blaine replied, “Thanks. What are you up to now?”</p><p>“I’m one of the counsels for the United Nations, mainly focused on treaties.”</p><p>Blaine blinked. “Talk about unexpected. I guess I was expecting you to go for a high-paying corporate job.”</p><p>“I have a trust fund; I don’t need more money. I need to do something interesting and worthwhile. Handling litigation for Comcast or whatever is not interesting.”</p><p>Blaine grimaced. He agreed. They talked about their respective jobs as the waiter refilled their drinks, Blaine trying a chocolate martini this time, while Sebastian stuck with his dry martini. After talking about work for a while, things turned personal again. With his arm resting on the table and his chin resting on his hand, a little buzzed now, Blaine asked, “So what about you and relationships? You know about my disaster train with Kurt, but how about you? Ever find someone worth more than twenty minutes?”</p><p>“Multiple someones, in fact. It has been a decade after all.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it,” Blaine replied, but then a horrible thought came to him. “I didn’t demand you kiss me when you have a boyfriend, did I?”</p><p>“No worries, killer. I’m not seeing anyone right now. Last serious relationship ended a year ago.”</p><p>Blaine blew out a relieved breath. Sebastian just smiled knowingly at him. Transitioning the topic slightly, Blaine asked, “So why have you been single so long? I’d think Mr. United Nations Lawyer would be quite the catch.”</p><p>Sebastian stuck his tongue out at Blaine because of his jest, and Blaine grinned back at him, unrepentant. Sebastian swirled his drink a bit and then said, “Well, while I do consider myself a damn fine catch, thank you very much, I’ve been focused on work. I have a treaty between Niger and Chad that is my first as lead counsel, and it has been kicking my butt. Tonight was my first free night in about two months.”</p><p>“I don’t know whether to apologize for involving you in my relationship problems or congratulate you for scoring a kiss on your first night out, so instead, I’ll just say I was surprised you were there, but thank you.”</p><p>“Your surprise was more than obvious.” </p><p>Blaine huffed out a laugh. He could imagine the look on his own face when he was confronted with Sebastian. Deciding to be flirty, because, why not? Blaine was feeling carefree and wild tonight. As if a burden had been lifted from his soul. He said, “Lucky for me that you kept your wits about you then. I think I would have just gaped until Kurt pulled up, but your kiss saved me like a fairy tale.”</p><p>“You have a funny idea of fairy tale kisses, but happy to help.”</p><p>“Okay, maybe not a fairy tale. Maybe it was more of a <i>Princess Bride</i> kiss.”</p><p>“Now you’re just pulling my leg,” Sebastian replied, but his voice had a tone that gave Blaine hope in his reckless heart. Pursuing Sebastian might not be the best idea considering finality had just gone down with Kurt that evening, but he couldn’t get the kiss with Sebastian out of his mind. Stellar was an <i>understatement</i>.  For once he’d rather look forward instead of backwards.</p><p>Leaning forward, Blaine said, “And if I’m not?”</p><p>Sebastian paused, but then a grin bloomed on his face. “Blaine Anderson, are you flirting with me?”</p><p>“I’m actually trying to go right past flirting and into intentions, but whatever you want to call it, <i>yes</i>.”</p><p>Sebastian plopped his chin onto his raised fist and said, “I’m suddenly speechless.”</p><p>“That’s a first.”</p><p>Sebastian laughed. “You have no idea how much so.”</p><p>“Maybe not, but I can well imagine. You always have a comeback.”</p><p>“A comeback, sure, but not always a serious answer. I just hid that with the comebacks.”</p><p>Taking a page out of Sebastian’s playbook, Blaine winked ostentatiously. “How come I’m not surprised? And yet surprised you would admit that now?”</p><p>“You must remember me better than you thought you did.”</p><p>Suddenly serious again, Blaine said, “I hope so.” Just like he could suddenly look back and see the bad times with Kurt, he also found himself looking back and remembering the good times with Sebastian as well as the bad. It was eye-opening. The past had its obvious issues, but at the same time, Sebastian had always subsequently risen to the occasion and pulled through for him or for the good. Like with his suicide prevention work or giving up bullying even if being nice sucked. Plus, helping with Blaine’s ill-fated proposal to Kurt just because Blaine asked as a friend. It all meant something now that Blaine could see the whole picture with the clarity of hindsight. </p><p>Suddenly the lights flickered for last call, and both of them looked at their watches. It was pushing three a.m. Blaine wondered at how the time had flown talking with Sebastian and taking it as a positive sign to go big or go home, he continued with, “So what do you say? Want to see me to the subway and indulge in another stellar kiss to see me off?”</p><p>Sebastian said, “Well, stellar kisses are my specialty,” but then he made a face. “But as if I’d let you take the subway this late at night. Do you know how infrequently it runs now? I’ll catch you a cab.”</p><p>“There’s no need…”</p><p>“Hell yes, there is. Don’t make me go down to the Village to get you in the taxi.”</p><p>Blaine laughed and was left with a warm smile afterwards. “Perish the thought. So, instead, thank you in advance.”</p><p>Sebastian just ducked his head with a simple grin, and Blaine felt charmed. He was looking forward to experiencing another stellar kiss because this <i>something</i> with Sebastian felt worthwhile.</p><p>They gathered their things, Blaine burdened with his guitar bag, Sebastian just with a jacket and light scarf. Leaving the martini bar, Blaine took a look back to burn the memory of the place into his mind. Manhattan real estate was transient, and he wanted to have a picture of this place in his mind to commemorate the epic conversation with Sebastian.</p><p>Sebastian stopped at the street corner of the avenue the coffeeshop was on and then simply held out his hand to Blaine. Easily taking the offered hand, Blaine let himself be reeled into Sebastian’s arms, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders. </p><p>Sebastian had a brief expression of surprise as if he wasn’t sure that would work, but then he smiled brilliantly, and Blaine’s breath caught. Before Blaine recovered, Sebastian was kissing him with that drugging press and release pattern, this time with occasional sucks to one of Blaine’s lips. How Sebastian could make family-friendly kisses feel so sexual and mind-blowing, Blaine would never understand. But that was the brilliance of Sebastian, he guessed. </p><p>This time Blaine was ready for the feeling, so he wasn’t swept quite so much away, and it was him who opened his mouth and licked across Sebastian’s lower lip in a request, which Sebastian easily granted. The kiss grew wetter and hotter, and Blaine could feel it in his weak knees again. Who knew that wasn’t a euphemism? One of Sebastian’s hands was pressing against Blaine’s back, holding him tight to Sebastian’s chest, so at least he wasn’t in danger of falling. The other hand was caressing Blaine’s face and stroking his hair, which grounded Blaine in the here and now of the kiss. He tightened his own hands around Sebastian’s neck and shoulder and kissed back for all he was worth.</p><p>All too soon, although it was long, captivating minutes later, the kiss ended, and Sebastian rested his forehead on Blaine’s. He whispered, “So what do you think? Still stellar enough to warrant your phone number?”</p><p>Blaine wanted to smack himself and did exclaim, “We haven’t exchanged numbers! Oh my god, I would have been kicking myself in the cab. Yes!”</p><p>Sebastian laughed at him, but Blaine didn’t mind. He was too caught up in fumbling for his phone so that they could exchange numbers right then. He didn’t want to lose this opportunity for something as stupid as forgetting to get Sebastian’s number. He held up his phone triumphantly and pressed it into Sebastian’s hand. “Put your number in, dork, and stop laughing at me.”</p><p>Sebastian replied, “I’m laughing with you. Always with you, killer,” and Blaine’s heart swooped again. He could tell by the look on Sebastian’s face he meant it. It was a surprisingly sweet and moving statement that dove right to the heart of him and his feelings for Sebastian. </p><p>Sebastian typed in his name and number, sent himself a text, and then handed Blaine’s phone back to him. Blaine heard the little ding from Sebastian’s jacket pocket, and he beamed at Sebastian. Almost too quick to track, Sebastian pressed another ardent kiss to Blaine’s lips and said, “Let’s get you in a cab before dawn, killer.”</p><p>Blaine sighed but nodded. Sebastian stepped out of their embrace and turned towards the avenue. The light was red up and down as far as they could see, but Blaine could see a few taxis stopped at the light prior to theirs. Once the light turned green, Sebastian stepped up, threw up his arm, and miraculously a taxi pulled right up. While Blaine was getting himself settled in the back with his guitar, he saw Sebastian pay the taxi driver, and he stuck out his head and said, “Sebastian. You didn’t have to do that!”</p><p>“I wanted to. Now get inside and buckle up.”</p><p>They held each other’s looks for a long second, and then Blaine simply said, “Thank you,” and hoped it expressed everything he was feeling. From the understanding and joyful look on Sebastian’s face, he got it.</p><p>Then Sebastian was clicking the cab door shut and stepping back onto the curb. Blaine gave his address, and the driver took off into the traffic, and since there was minimal traffic, they were quickly speeding down the avenue. Blaine settled back with a bright smile. He had a good, giddy feeling about this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>